


Inner Strength

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [444]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Post-Series, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8390479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: Post-series character development.  Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 25 October 2016  
> Word Count: 226  
> Prompt: guidance  
> Summary: The Plan, and her part in ensuring it continues, has been a source of strength and focus for most of her life.  
> Spoilers: Post-series character development. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This one was a little different… It's certainly not what I was expecting to write, but it feels relatively organic and just _right_ to me.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

Something shifted in Ann Rutledge after the death of her first daughter, Alissa. She wants to believe that she doesn't need anyone else. She wants to believe it even more than she wants others to believe it. But those closest to her know as well as she does that it's a lie. The Plan, and her part in ensuring it continues, has been a source of strength and focus for most of her life.

In the aftermath of Alissa's death, Ann's dedication to the Plan and to Lucifer became intense and focused. This hasn't changed in the thirty-five years since that fateful day when her young daughter became a part of me. She has raised a second daughter, as well as raising the Beast from afar. She has risen within the ranks of both Armitage and the greater organization in unprecedented leaps. She has become one of two foremost authorities on all that is the current incarnation of the Beast, Damien Thorn.

Now that Veronica has also been taken from her, Ann's dedication to Damien and his ultimate ascension has become her sole goal in life. She will die to protect him and his birthright, just as she would have died for either of her daughters if given the chance.

If something should happen to Damien, I believe Ann will finally die of a broken heart.


End file.
